Mystery (Záhada)
by Hellarn
Summary: Julia Watsonová nedávno vojenská sestra se vrací do svého rodného města. Po setkání se starými přáteli, potká Sherly Holmes. Sherly je, ale velice zvláštní žena, i přesto se s ní Julia rozhodne bydlet a později jí pomáhá při vyřešení případů. Tento příběh píšu na nápad Sherlocka jakož to nové Disney princezny, nebo spíše dvou princezen. Jak bude Sherly reagovat na magii a písně?
1. Seznam te se s Sherly

**Zpátky doma**

Chtěla jsem tento příběh napsat jako scénář nakonec je to smíšenina povídkového typu a scénáře.

Začátek: Vidíme malou holčičku se špinavými blond vlasy, její modré oči září zvědavostí, když si prohlíží roj motýlů.

„Tak tohle jsem já, moje jméno je Julia Watson, a vždycky jsem ráda motýly a květiny" (holčička běží a vezme hrst kytek ke které si přivoní, náhlé si všimne že jev trávě schovaná zraněná vrána, a tak ji opatrně vezme do náruče a odnese domů) „A tady jsem poznala, co mně dělá šťastnou, (dívka krmí zraněnou vránu, poté vezme šátek a zaváže vráně zraněné křídlo) léčení ostatních. Ten pocit je ničím nenahraditelný, v ten moment jsem věděla že chci být doktorka."

2\. Julia je asi patnáct let a sedí nad svými knihami o lidském těle.

„Samozřejmě že mně mí rodiče podporovali, jen byly trochu skeptičtí ohledně mého rozhodnutí přece jenom moc doktorek v téhle zemi nebylo. Nakonec však po pilném učení dostala jsem příležitost jet do ciziny (fotka brigády v Afganistánu), ovšem jen jako vojenská sestra."

3\. Afganistán, uvnitř jednoho ze stanu, Julia, které je již dvacet čtyři let pomáhá s léčbou pacientů. „Afganistán nebyla procházka růžovou zahradou. (ozve se strašlivá rána a hlavní doktor leknutím zaleze pod stul Julie se jen slabě usměje protočí oči a sama dokončí ošetření pacienta.) a občas jsem musela uchopit situaci do svých rukou."

4\. Julia sedí ve svém šedém hotelovém pokoji, přesněji na posteli naproti ní je opřená hnědá hůl.

„Teda až do nedávna. Bohužel mně zranili a já musela domů. Teď žiji malém hotýlku uprostřed Londrahy, žiji ze své vojenské penze. Avšak stále se pokouším si nalézt práci, (Julie má na krátko ostříhané vlasy končí nad rameny a mají tvar vlnek a kudrlin. nosí obdélníkové brýle.

.cz/duvody-proc-si-ostrihat-vlasy-po-ramena/

Nosí černé šaty, na kterých má modrou sukni a modrou vestu bez rukávu, na okrajích je modrá sukně zdobená černým proužkem, ((projde kolem výkladní skříně a dveří kde je na cedulce napsané prostory k pronájmu)),

„Jak ráda bych mněla svůj vlastní byt, a vlastně proč ne, co když je tohle příležitost, jak začít, od nuly, a třeba časem si založím svou vlastní lékařskou praxi. (poslední slova řekne Julie nadšeně nahlas, pár kolem jdoucích se na ní ohlednou, Julie se zastydí narovná se), omlouvám se." (dav pokračuje v chůzi Julie se podívá dopředu nadechne se) „Tak jo Julii je čas porozhlédnout se po městě."

5\. Hudba: písnička

Poslední roky jsem prožila jen v poušti proklaté. (Julia jde po chodníku, přeběhne ulici.)

Teď ovšem jsem zpátky a musím se začlenit. (pozdraví s úsměvem kolemjdoucího)

Jsem zpátky doma, doma jsem tu já.

Je čas můj život začít od znova.

Je neuvěřitelné, co je v tomhle městě krás,

Divadla, kavárny a salony mohou zlákat Vás. (Julie projde kolem kavárny kde je koncert protančí kolem ní a pár muzikantů za ní pleská)

Já jsem však doma, doma jsem tu já.

Je čas můj život začít od znova. (chytne lampu protočí se kolem ni energeticky ne svůdně.

Chce to, ale nejprve nají to místo pravé,

A nejspíše (tyhle slova říká kolem jdoucímu) by bylo nejlepší najít si byt co myslíte? (muž jen pokývá hlavou a zakryje si tvář novinami).

Jsem zpátky doma, doma jsem tu já.

Je čas můj život začít od znova.

Ano já jsem zpátky doma, tady zůstávám.

Je čas celý, život začít od znova.

5\. Julia skončí v parku, kde se zrovna procházejí lidi se psy.

„No jo ale kdy sehnat byt abych ho mohla zaplatit… leda že."

Objeví se Mirri Stamford, v růžových šatech. Má černé rozpuštěné vlasy, jež jsou vlnité taky v nich má pár pentlí ve tvaru mašlí.

šaty jsou tyhle. victorian

Mirri: Julie Watson?

Julie: (překvapeně si prohlíží svou kamarádku z dospívajících let.) Mirri Stanford? (obě ženy se začnou smát a obejmou se)

Mirri: Julie, ukaž se mi (prohlídne se ji), ty jsi ale krasavice řekni, kde jsi získala takové opálení?

Julie: Byla jsem v Afganistánu Mirri, to přece víš. (Julie a Mirri si sednou na lavičko blízko rybníku s labutěmi.

Mirri: Samozřejmě já tě jenom škádlím.

Julie: Ty Mirri nevíš náhodou o nějakém levném bydlení?

Murri: Hmmm. (Mirri se zamyslí), Obávám se že ne Julie, (odmlka zklamaný pohled Julie) i když počkej. Nedávno se mi taky jedna známá zmiňovala že shání byt. Vlastně já hloupá, ona už ho má vybraný jen shání spolubydlící.

Julie: Opravdu (radostně).

Mirri: Ještě se neraduj Julie, ještě si jí ani nepotkala.

Julie: Prosím tě. V čem by tvá známá mohla být tak hrozná?

Mirri: Tak to jsi ještě nepotkala Sherly Holmes.

Julie: (zatváří se zvědavě) Co je na ní špatného.

Mirri: Je to zvláštní žena většinu času stráví v laboratoři.

Julie: Studuje chemii to není nic zvláštního.

Mirri: Ne! A ani nestuduje medicínu. Já ani nevím co přesně dělá.

Julie: Aha. No tak mi ji ukaž.

Mirri: Ale dneska ne je už pozdě a já musím jít domu.

Julie: (obě ženy vstanou a jdou vedle sebe mimo park) Jak se ti mimochodem daří neviděla jsem tě od té doby, co jsi semnou dodělala školu.

Mirri: To víš, samé shony, zařizování lékařského oddělení a tak.

Julie: Jak je vůbec tvé matce?

Mirri: (odmlka) bohužel odešla na věčnost.

Julie: Mirri to je mi líto.

Mirri: Julie to je v pořádku uvidíme se zítra u nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje.

(ženy se rozloučí. Julie jde do svého hotelu)

1\. Druhý den Julia jede v drožce, po zastavení vozu vystoupí před nemocnicí, kde už stoji Mirri, její vlasy jsou tentokrát dané do drdolu a má tyhle šaty: pin/216806169530870507

Mirri: (Julii obejme, a zvědavě si jí prohlídne) Julii to nemáš jiné oblečení než tyhle? (ukáže na šaty Julii ty jsou stejné jako předešlý den.)

Julia: se současným příjmem bych mohla nosit akorát šaty po mé babičce.

Mirri: Tvoje babička byla dobrá žena, ale pravda moc stylu nepobrala, co kdybych ti nějaké dala?

Julia: To ne. (natahuje před sebe ruce v nesouhlasu) Nechci, aby sis dělala škodu.

Mirri: Co tě nemá.

2\. Hudba: píseň

_Stačí jen krok, jenom velmi málo_

_A svět menší se zdá, Londraha je město veliké._

_Každý tu může najít svůj styl, nebo štěstí či zmar._

_Teď je tvůj čas, udělat dobrý dojem._

Julia: nezpívá: Ale vždyť je to jen spolubydlící.

Mirri: (prstem jí zacpe ústa), jen to nepodceňuj drahoušku.

Mirri: _Narovnej se, _zvedni hlavu úsměv vykouzli.

_Nečekej, že bude opětován_.

Julia: (mluví) Cože?

Mirri: _Někteří jsou jako led, jejich oči pláčou dost_

_ale, ten správný oblek udrží jejich pozornost._

_Tak vyber si barvu zářivou, ta popíše dobře,_

_Tvou náladu veselou,_

_Teď je tvůj čas, ...Hmmm, Teď je tvůj čas, zazářit_.

3\. Julia stojí v nových šatech před dveřmi do laboratoře. ( pin/649433208742444817/)

Ostýchá se zaklepat, Mirri teda sama zaklepe. Obě ženy vejdou dovnitř laboratoře, projdou kolem par stolu s chemickým náčiním až dojdou k oknu u kterého stojí Sherly u stolu a s něčím pracuje. Mirri si odkašle, Sherly jen slabě otočí hlavu jde vidět, že má dlouhé tmavě hnědé vlasy a chladné šedé oči, celá její tvář je pobledlá, ale jinak je docela pěkná.

Mirri: Slečno Holmes myslím že bych pro vás mněla vhodnou spolubydlící. (Sherly se jen dívá nezaujatě na Mirri, otočí se na Julii.),

Sherly: Mám tady rozdělanou práci.

Julia: Můžu Vám nějak pomoct? (Julia přejde k Sherly blíž a pozoruje baňky ve kterých se vaří nějaká kapalina, přímo před Sherly stoji malé skleněné akvárko)

Sherly: Můžete mi dát svůj prst.

Julia: Jistě proč (Sherly píchne Julii do prstu) Au! (kapka krve se ponoří do vody v akvárku a zbarví se do růžova, v ten moment Sherly radostí vyjukne)

Sherly: Ono to funguje, ano můj experiment na analýzu krve funguje. (přeběhne ke stolu ze kterého vytáhne notes zapíše si do něj něco, přitom se odhalí její šaty: pin/350999364685741716/)

Julia: (utře si svůj prst do kapesníku) Jmenuji se doktorka Julia Watson a sháním bydlení...

Sherly: Ano. Jistě, řekněte Julii Vy jste byla v Afganistánu, že?

Julia: (šokovaně se zarazí) Ano, pracovala jsem tam jako vojenská sestra. Jak to víte?

Sherly: (jen se slabě pousměje), Na tom teď nezáleží řekněte Julii, vadí vám hluk. Občas se svými experimenty nadělám rámus.

Julia: Ne, ani ne.

Sherly: A co zvuk houslí?

Julia: Mám ráda hudbu, ať už dobrou nebo špatnou.

Sherly: Většinou večer chodím ven pozdě večer a vracím se až ráno.

Julia: To je v pořádku. (nejistě nervózně)

Sherly: taky ke mně chodí různí lidé.

Julia: Vlastně ke mně občas taky, budou mně navštěvovat mí pacienti.

Sherly: dobra tím pádem se zítra můžete přestěhovat se vším co máte do Backer street číslo 221 b. (Sherly vezme malou hnědou kabelku dá do ní notes a vyrazí ze dveří, v nich se ještě zastaví vrátí se a podá Julii svou ruku) Jsem Sherly Holmes a ráda jsem vás poznala slečno Watsonová.

Julia: (natáhne ruku a podá si se Sherly ruce, při doteku cítí malý příval energie, Julia svou ruku přitáhne k sobě, podívá se zvědavě na svou dlaň a zašeptá) zvláštní.

Sherly: Co prosím?

Julia: Taky jsem Vás ráda poznala slečno Holmes. (usměje se)

Sherly: Uvidíme se zítra. (Sherly odejde z laboratoře, a Julia a Mirri se za ní vyjeveně dívají)

Julia: No páni.

Mirri: Říkala jsem ti, že uděláš dojem. (Mirri svým loktem šťouchne do Julii)

5\. Stěhování se do nového bytu, nosiči nesou kufry do horního patra bytu, Julia pak sama přenáší lehké krabice a některé své osobní věci.

**Konec scény.**

Otázky:

**Neudělal náhodou Disney už pohádku o Sherlocku Holmesovi?** Ano to udělal jmenuje se Skvělý myší detektiv (The Great mouse detektiv), ovšem jelikož v poslední době dělá Disney remake jejich starých pohádek, proč neudělat remake na Sherlocka Holmese?

**Proč má Julia brýle? **Vzhled Julii Watson jsem vymýšlela na základě svých dvou nejlepších kamarádek, jedny ze základní školy a jedny současné a obě nosí brýle. Taktéž můžete být princezna i když máte brýle.

**Kde je sakra Londraha? ** Toto město skutečně nenaleznete jedná se o zkomoleninu Londýna a Prahy. Proč ptáte se? Všechny Disney příběhy se odehrávají v anglo germánských zemích, ani jedna princezna není slovanské národnosti. Jenže díky tomu, že Češi udělali verzi Sherlocka Holmese. Tak mi spojení Čech a Anglie přišlo přirozené. Taky díky Skandálu v Čechách.


	2. Co na tom

**Tohle je dlouhý. Omlouvám se za gramatické chyby pokud se objev**í.

1\. A tak jsem začala sdílet byt se Sherly Holmes. Ovšem již druhý den se vyskytnul problém. Víte Lengus začal jančit, protože jeho vyhřáté místo, v malé hotelové koupelně vystřídal malý pokojík na ulici pro něj dosud neznámou. Lengus je můj bulldog dostala jsem ho jakožto dárek k, dvaceti narozeninám, většinu času byl Lengus u mého otce na venkově, ale já se pro něj vrátila. Legus je typicky majetnický, a tak začal jančit (bílý buldok trhá polštáře a rozbíjí vázy).

(Lengus vybíhá z pokoje, dává se do boje s malým zeleným kobercem, Sherly si všimne podivného psa v obývacím pokoji a trochu rozpačitě, vleze na svoje červené křeslo a rukama obejme jeho opěradlo. Lengus s vyplazeným jazykem a s veselým poskakováním běhá kolem křesla. V tenhle moment přichází, Julia a s přísným hlasem si přivolá psa k sobě.)

Julia: Zlý Lengus, takhle vyskočit z pokoje. Omlouvám se, jestli Vás vyděsil Holmes.

Sherly: (sleze ze svého křesla) To nic Vůbec jsem se nelekla jen si to stvoření nechte u sebe. Navíc nevěděla jsem, že máte psa.

Julia: (překvapená, posílá Lenguse do pokoje ten, ale běží k Sherly a nadšeně máchá ocasem) Neptala jste se a tohle stvoření se jmenuje Lengus a je to čistokrevný bulldog.

Sherly: (Trochu nejistě) Ať je to, co je to. Jen si ho přivolejte.

Julia: Proč? Líbíte se mu. (Lengus šťastně zaštěká a sedne si na zadní tlapky).

2\. Náhle odněkud vyletí malá včelka a výhružně nastaví svoje žihadlo směrem k Lengusovi, hned za touto včelou se vyrojí deset dalších a zaujímají stejné pozice. Lengus zbledne a vyděšeně vleze pod sukni, kterou má Julia na sobě.

Julia: (vyděšeně), A tohle je co?

Sherly: (pokyne na jednu ze včel, přesněji trubce, který má na zadečku vyobrazenou vlnovku, a jeho prsa se lesknou od pylového prášku) To je v pořádku Verne. Tady doktorka Watson s námi bude nějakou dobu sdílet byt. (Verne se otočí na Julii, přilétne k ní blíž a začne kolem ní kroužit ostatní včely ho pozorují). Verne je Novo Zélandská dlouho křídla včela, jeho druh se vyznačuje tím, že se může dožít až sto let, navíc je Verne kříženec, takže jednodušeji snáší Evropské klima. (Verne si do prohlíží Julii a pomalu si sedne na rameno od Sherly)

Julia: Tak o Vašem mazlíčkovi jste také nemluvila.

Sherly: Neptala jste se, takže je to plichta.

Julia: To máš pravdu. Mohu ti tykat?

Sherly: Jistě Julii.

Julia: Kde vůbec Verne a jeho klan přebývá?

Sherly: V mém pokoji je malý dřevěný úl, doufám že mu časem zvládnu sehnat něco většího.

Julia: (odkopne Lenguse z poza sukně a přisune ho blíže k včelám), Jsou agresivní?

Sherly: Ne jsou přítulné, pokud na ně nikdo neútočí. Ale to jen díky jejich zkřížení s Evropským včelstvem. (Verne se zpříma podívá do Lengusových očí, potom šťastně zabzučí a přistane na Lengusových zádech, ostatní včely následují jeho příkladu a usednou na buldoka. Takže v ten moment vypadá Lengus jako by ho někdo pozlatil). Tak tohle je zajímavé, Musím si to jít poznamenat (Sherly běží do pokoje, a se zaujetím píše své poznatky).

Julia: (nemluví zase vnitřní monolog) – A tehdy jsem vyhotovila deník co o Sherly vím, přesněji co ona ví a hned první kolonka miluje včely a ráda je studuje a z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu nemá rada psy.

Sherly: Včely Novo Zélandské dlouho křídle se vyznačují svými dlouhými křídly taky mají na zadečku místo proužků vlnky. A nejsou tak velké a agresivní jako včely africké. Mají taky svoji královnu, zařizují si však zvláštní oddíl trubců nazývám je generálové. Generálové mohou zavelet k obraně úlu či k prokoumání terénu taky vedou dělnice při opylování. (vypraví s nadšením a při tom hladí Vernera po zádech prstem).

Její znalost literatury je průměrná. – výborná znalost právní literatury, či literatury zabývající se zločinem.

Julia: (Sedí v obývacím pokoji a popíjí čaj, Sherly stolí u knihovny a soustředěně listuje knihou, má u sebe blok, do kterého si občas něco zapíše či škrkne. Do místnosti přijde paní Hudsonová) Paní Hudsonová byla by, jste tak laskavá a udělala mi toust.

Sherly: (potichu skoro jako pro sebe) Nikdo tady nechce toust.

Julia: (Se zarazí, objevují se jí v očích třpytky, náznak poznání narážky) Ale já jsem toust machr, dělám tousty čili jsem.

Sherly: (Odloží knihu a rychlým krokem se přemísti naproti Julii, taktéž má v očích jiskru) Dal bych si rybu.

Julia: Dnešní specialita je Losos ala Crem přeji dobrou chuť. Mám IQ kolem 600...

Sherly: Což je přibližně stejné, jako IQ pěti učitelů výtvarné výchovy.

Julia: (Radostí vyjukne) Ty znáš Červený koráb!

Sherly: Jistě že ano je to nejzábavnější krátké hrané skeče. Mám je i v papírové podobě.

Julia: A máš je všechny? Myslím, že když je potřeba rozradostnit den tyto fráze to hravě dokážou.

Sherly: Jistě, mohu ti je půjčit kdykoliv budeš chtít.

3\. Matematické znalosti obdivuhodné. Stejně tak její chemické znalosti.

Sherly, píše na malou tabuli vzorec, který pomalu vypočítává výsledky zapisuje mimo na papír. Poté si sedne ke kahanu zapálí ho a promíchává několik chemikálií, než konečně s jednou malou zkumavkou přejde k tabuli a napíše na ní správný výsledek.

Znalost anatomie, průměrná. Stejná je i její znalost květin, ovšem obzvlášť se vyzná v jedovatých bylinách. (tyto poznámky píše Julia ve svém pokoji).

Dějepis průměrný:

Julia: (Má u sebe knížku a se zájmem čte nahlas, naschvál článek z knihy) A pak Marie skotská vzhlédla ke své věznitelce a hrdě procedila skrz svůj urozený chrup...

Sherly: (sedí na zemi a vypadá to, že třídí novinové výstřižky do složek) Kdo?

Julia: Marie Skotská.

Sherly: Kdo to je?

Julia: (překvapeně zvedne obočí) Byla to Skotská královna.

Sherly: Aha (pronese jako, by beze zájmu).

Julia: Znáš něco o Alžbětě největší královně?

Sherly: Ne.

Julia: To je historie, většinou každý něco ví z historie

Sherly: A k čemu mi bude to, že kdysi nějaká královna něco řekla? Je to naprostá ztráta času.

Julia: Co takhle něco o historii policie?

Sherly: (se usměje a začne vykládat o starých kriminalistických praktikách)

4\. Znalosti zeměpisu průměrné ale znalosti astronomie vůbec žádné, a to samé filozofie a politika.

Julia: (stojí a zkoumá čaj) Vesmír je velmi zajímavá věc nemyslíš?

Sherly: Ani ne. (Sherly upravuje něco ve svých mapách).

Julia: Jak se otáčí Zeměkoule?

Sherly: (vypadá že Julii ignoruje) Asi stojí.

Julia: Ty opravdu nevíš, že se Země otáčí kolem slunce?

Sherly: (vypadá rozlíceně) Pro mě za mě ať se klidně otáčí kolem Londražské brány. Pro mě to prostě není důležité. (vezme list papíru a nakreslí do něj kolečko) Pro mě je důležité zapamatovat si jen důležitá fakta, běžný člověk, (nakreslí druhý kruh) má sklon k tomu zahltit své vědomí informacemi které mu k ničemu nejsou (do druhého kruhu nakreslí spoustu čtverečků) Já si však vybírám jen ty nejdůležitější informace a ty mi pomáhají při práci.

A co se zájmu o módu týče.

Julia: To je patálie, mám si nechat ušít namodralou sukni nebo narůžovělou? Taky bych si měla pořídit nové šaty (uvidí v časopisu, šaty). Och, tyhle jsou nádherné nebo tyhle. Sherly tyhle by ti slušely! (Julia Ukáže na šaty: post/64657599323/beer-day-dress-ca-1905-from-the-bunka-gakuen)

Sherly: (Se podívá na obrázek šatů) Upřímně jsou docela nezajímavé. Sukně obecně jsou velmi nepraktické.

Julia: Sukně jsou překrásná věc obzvláště ty dlouhé.

Sherly: Vždyť se v nich nedá běhat, já osobně preferuji kalhoty.

Julia: Ale na setkání si byla v šatech.

Sherly: Samozřejmě že nějaké šaty mám ovšem jen na kulturní události. A ty šaty, co jsem měla v nemocnici svatého Bartoloměje, byly vypůjčené od jedné známé.

5\. (Julia vezme papír a hodí ho do krbu) Rozhodla jsem se zjistit co je zaměstnáním mé spolubydlící, mám podezření, že musí pracovat pro nějaké pašeráky, nebo že je dokonce zločinec. A tak jsem si jednou počkala až půjde ven. Sledovala jsem ji. (Julia Sleduje Sherly, je zakrytá novinami a má v nich vystřižené kroužky. Dojde až k nějakému poničenému domu, zde se Sherly zastaví a otočí se.)

Sherly: Vylezte, Vím, že mě pronásleduješ už skoro od začátku.

Julia: (otráveně vydechne, odhodí noviny, čímž odhalí své oblečení art/collection/search/80095662?rpp=20&pg=74&ao=on&ft=evening+dress&when=A.D.+1900-present&pos=1462) Jak jsi to mohla vědět?

Sherly: Něco ti poradím Julii, když někoho sleduješ, musíš to dělat tak abys nebyla viděna.

Julia: Ale já přece... Nemohla si mě vidět.

Sherly: (ve svých černých kalhotách, bílé košili, černým kabátkem, na kterém jsou vyšité bílé růže a jsou na něm kapsy na zapínání) Několikrát jsem tě zahlédla v odrazech výloh, a to se ani nezmiňuji o tom, že jsi se nahlas omluvila muži, do kterého jsi vrazila.

Julia: (začervená se) Ovšem když jsem tady půjdu s tebou Sherly!

Sherly: Ani nápad je to moje vyšetřování.

6\. V ten moment z rozpadlé budovy vylezl chlapík v šedém kabátu a hnědým dlouhým vousem. Rozhlídl se a v tutéž chvíli se též otočila Sherly. Muž, když uviděl Sherly do tváře zbledl asi tak o tři odstíny dolů a dal se na útěk.

Sherly: No bezva teď mi kvůli tobě uteče.

Julia: (hodně naštvaně) Jak kvůli mně, já jsem šla jen kolem.

Sherly: (otráveně povzdechla a dává se na útěk za tím zvláštním chlapíkem. Julia se rozhodne následovat Sherly ovšem její boty na podpatku a sukně ji dost stěžují pohyb, a tak si Julia z bot urvala podpatky, aby mohla bez potíží pokračovat v honičce neznámého muže.

Muž běží po ulici při rohu budovy zahne doprava. Sherly ho následuje a snaží se přidat tempo. Muž se podívá dozadu, a tak se rozhodne vrazit do pár lidí jedna žena dokonce upadne. Sherly taky proběhne kolem lidí cestou zavolá na některé z nich „Promiňte." Julia která se drží v blízkosti Sherly. Zastaví, u ženy, která upadla a pomůže ji zpátky na nohy. „Moc se Vám omlouvám." Řekne Julia žena se na ní usměje ovšem to už Julia nestihne zaznamenat, protože pokračuje v honičce „To je v pořádku." Zavolá žena za Julii. Sherly doběhne do uličky která je ovšem slepá, ovšem Sherly, detekuje ruku muže, která se pustí zídky, která rozděluje ulici. K Sherly se přidá udýchaná Julii.

Julia: Co to má znamenat?

Sherly: Teď není čas. Musím se dostat přes tu zeď. (Sherly si prohlíží zeď, Julia se taky přitiskne ke zdi v naději, že ji napadne jak danou překážku překonat. Julia je však hodně vyčerpaná a předkloní se, aby popadla dech. Už je to nějaký měsíc, co takhle běhala. Sherly si všimne Julii a dojde, jí že sehnuté záda může použít jako stupátko.

Sherly: To je skvělý nápad Julii, že mě to nenapadlo dřív. (Sherly skočí na záda Julii a následně se od nich odrazí a přehoupne se přes zeď. Julia, vydá tichý sten a svýma rukama si pohladí záda a zjistí že na nich má špínu „konkrétně stopu od bot Sherly")

Julia, naštvaně zamručí, rozhodne se konkrétní blok obejít. Sherly utíká po ulici po které jede drožka, Sherly se jí vyhne. Vypadá to, že už má muže na dosah ruky ovšem v té chvíli se z jedné boční uličky vyřítí Julia a vrazí do Sherly čímž jí pošle do vozu s čerstvě nahrabaným listím. Muž se podíval do za sebe a zasmál se dané situaci ovšem si nevšiml dvou mužů kteří právě přenášeli dřevěnou desku. Muž do ní vrazil a upadl do na záda. Sherly, vstala z listí smetla ho ze sebe, už měla v plánu Julii seřvat, když ale uviděla muže usmála se a přešla k němu převalila ho na břicho. Julia taky vstala a očistila se od listí ovšem pár jich uvízlo v jejich vlasech.

Julia: Co to mělo znamenat, dluží ti snad ten muž něco? Nebo je členem tvé zločinecké party?

Sherly: (podívá se na Julii s podivem pak se náhle začne nahlas smát) Tak to si o mě myslíš. (Sherly vstane a zapíská na svou píšťalku) Nejspíše tě zklamu Julii, ale já nejsem zločinec, naopak, mým povoláním je uspět tam kde policie selhala nebo je s rozumem v koncích. Jsem detektivní konzultantka. (Sherly ukáže na muže který ještě leží na zemi) Toto je pan Braven, zloděj a lichvář.

V ten moment se Braven probral a s nevinným úsměvem vstal.

Braven: Óóóó, slečno Holmes, nevypadáte dneska obzvlášť nádherně.

Sherly: (se svým kamenným výrazem) Serbentin Braven, dvakrát obviněn z krádeže, jednou za poskytnutí neplatné půjčky. Byla jsem najmutá policií abych Vás našla a specifikovala. Je mou povinností Vás předat policejnímu úřadu.

Braven: Co? To určitě nejsem já. To musí být můj bratr jsme si k nerozeznáni podobni, jsme dvojčata. Ale zatím co já jakožto zárodek vyrůstal blízko matčina srdéčka můj bratr vyrostl blízko zažívací soustavy.

Sherly: Pěkný pokus Bravene (přijde policista a odvede Bravena do policejního vozu. Julia všechno sleduje z nemalé dálky)

Konec části.

**Scéna s literaturou, je přesně příběh jak jsem se skamarádila s mou nejlepší kamarádkou. Hlášky jsou přepsané ale jsou z Červeného trpaslíka, jinak je tu jeden Ester Egg. Komentujte a pokládejte své dotazy.**


	3. Co na tom vol 2

1\. Julia a Sherly jsou před domem, Sherly bere klíče, otvírá dveře, vyběhne schody a vejde do bytu, Julia jde za ní má ve tváři docela přísný výraz.

Sherly: Co je?

Julia: Takže ty jsi konzultantka pro policii, to je opravdu výjimečné! Kolik, je na světě ještě konzultantů? (Julia si v odraze zrcadla všimne toho, že má ve vlasech ještě nějaké listí, svojí rukou odmotá listy z vlasů)

Sherly: Jsem jediná na světě. (S Chlubivým hlasem)

Julia: aha. (sedne si ke stolu dívá sena prostěradlo na kterém je připravená večeře, pár vajíček, rajčata, mrkev, pár dortíků a puding) Chováš se tak ke všem?

Sherly: Co tím myslíš?

Julia: řekne už trochu naštvaně) Co tím... no přece moje záda. (Julia se otočí, takže jde vidět otisk stopy na jejich zádech)

Sherly: Ach tohle! Oprášíš se a bude to jako nové. (Sherly jde ke svému chemickému stolu vytáhne složku a píše do ní údaje).

Julia sedí za stolem, jak může zůstat Sherly Tak chladná to není možný. Juliiny oči se však zastaví na jídle připravené na stole. V hlavě se ji zrodí plán na pomstu. Julia vezme ze stolu rajče a s úsměvem ho hodí po Sherli. Rajče se rozplácne na Sherlyiných zádech a na černém kabátku se utvoří malá červená skvrna. Sherly, ucítí herdu do zad, otočí se Julia se tváří jako by nic a míchá čaj lžičkou. Shrly se vrátí k chemii, ovšem v tu ucítí další ránu do zad, to už se Sherly otočí s velkou rychlostí a uvidí Julii, jak má v ruce sevřenou misku s pudinkem.

Sherly: Opovážíš se...

Julia: A co? Zavoláš na mě úřady, mám na to právo ty mě šaty já tobě kabátek. (Julia hodí pudinkem ten se rozplácne přesně na Sherlyině hlavě)

Sherly: Dobrá, tohle znamená boj, Angart. (Sherly sáhne po rajčeti a hodí ho po Julii, rajče se jí rozplácne na šatech a vytvoří červenou omáčku. Za chvíli lítá vzduchem všechno jídlo na stole Sherly se snaží krýt za svým křeslem zatím co Julia se skrývá za svým křeslem jenž je šedé barvy a je na něm jemně oranžový přehoz. Obě dvě jsou upatlané od jídla plus na jejich šatech uvízly nějaké drobky. Julia seběhne dolů a přinese mouku a vajíčka. Moku vysype Sherly na hlavu, takže Má Sherly celou bílou tvář a vlasy. Do pokoje vtrhne Langnus a začne nespokojeně štěkat utiší ho však pudink, jenž mu vletí do psího obličeje. Langnus pak jen vylízává misku, i včely se přišli podívat na rozruch v obývacím pokoji, když Verne chce zavelet k obraně všimne si, že zbytek včel si letělo pochutnat společně s Langnusem na pudinku. Verne tak kapituluje a přidá se k hodující skupince. Sherly, se snaží vymanit se sevření Julii, která na ni vylije trochu čaje, a tak na jejím obličeji a vlasech vytvoří malé těstové hrudky. Nakonec se Sherly dostane se sevření a utíká do svého pokoje, když se vrátí má při sobě pár šlehačkových koláčů.

Sherly: Raději se vzdej nebo použiju tyhle koláče, uvnitř je citronová pěna a v některých jsou jahody.

Julia: Ani nápad!

Sherly: Jak myslíš. (tak že i koláče za chvíli lítají vzduchem. Včely a Langus pozorují souboj jako by sledovali tenis, v naději že něco spadne na zem. Po chvíli jsou na zemi a stěnách rozplácnuté dezertíky)

Po krátkém zaklepání, které ani Julia se Sherly neslyší vejde do pokoje paní Hudsonová již postarší žena s šedinami ve vlasech. A zrovna jeden z krémových koláčů skončí paní Hudsonové ve tváři. Julia potichu vyprskne smíchy. Paní Hudsonová si sundá koláč z obličeje a utře šlehačku svým hedvábným kapesníkem.

Pani Hudsonová: Tvrdila jste mi slečno Sherly, že jste ty koláče zanesla do sirotčince paní Tweinové!

Sherly: Mněla jsem to v plánu.

Paní Hudsonová: Tohle to si uklidíte, samy a taky si vyperete. (Paní Hudsonová odejde naštvaně a práskne při odchodu dveřmi. Julia se cítí vinná tím božím dopuštěním, ale v tenhle moment se dokáže jen smát a společně s ní se směje i Sherly. Julia, si upraví šaty a jde dolů za paní Hudsonovou. Paní Hudsonová uklízí svou kuchyň přitom naštvaně uklízí nádobí do dřezu.

Julia: Paní Hudsonová chci se Vám omluvit za ten nepořádek.

Paní Hudsonová: To je v pořádku, pokud si to uklidíte.

Julia: Víte dneska zrovna je takový den...

Paní Hudsonová: (si přitáhne Julii k sobě a zpraží jí přísným pohledem)

2\. Písnička Začíná hudba

Zpívá paní Hudsonová

Pozor si dejte na svůj tón, nikdo Vás neučil,

že starší mají úctu mít. Stačí jen málo a z nebohé domácí stane se

otrok, Tak dávejte pozor, co vám teď povím.

Já nejsem Vaše chůva, ani uklízečka!

Jsem jen Vaše domácí tak na to ohled berte!

(refrém)

Už teď pro Vás dělám moc, někteří domovníci netolerují věci.

Zvířata, či výbuchy a někdy vrzání houslí po celou noc.

Tak dávejte pozor, co vám teď povím.

Já nejsem Vaše chůva, ani uklízečka!

Jsem jen Vaše domácí tak na to ohled berte!

(potemní se)

Již dávno jsou pryč ten čas mládí, kdy jsem v cirkuse tančila

Již dávno odvál čas, trávený na visuté hradě, či napnutém laně.

Ano je to pryč (znovu se rozjasní)

Tak dávejte pozor, co Vám teď povím.

Já nejsem Vaše chůva, ani uklízečka!

Jsem jen vaše domácí tak na to ohledy berte!

3\. Konec hudby Paní Hudsonová vystrkává ze dveří Julii s kbelíkem a koštětem. Julia si odfrkne, když dorazí do obývacího pokoje, všimne si, jak Lengus jí zbytky rozdrobených dortíku. Ovšem Sherly nikde vypadá to, že zalezla do svého pokoje. Náhle Julia uslyší zaklepání, a tak jde otevřít na chodbě stojí mladý muž a drží si svou pravou ruku

Muž: Jste doktorka Watson?

Julia: Ano.

Muž: (dívá se na Julii vyjeveně neboť Julia má pořád na sobě šaty umazané od jídelní bitvy. Navíc má drobky ve vlasech) Slečna Stamford mě k vám poslala, můžete mi pomoct?

Julia: Ano.

Muž: (dívá se na Julii vyjeveně neboť Julia má pořád na sobě šaty umazané od jídelní bitvy. Navíc má drobky ve vlasech) Slečna Stamford mě k vám poslala, můžete mi pomoct?

Julia: No ovšem jen chvíli počkejte tady v chodbě, za pět minut jsem tu jako na koni. (Julia uteče do svého pokoje a snaží se navlíknout do šatů.

pin/174021973077001152/

Muž: (Nakoukne do obývacího pokoje a vstoupí do něho, po pokoji jsou ještě rozházeno pár rajčat, muž uvažuje že odejde ovšem ve dveřích se objeví Julia)

Julia: Tak co vás trápí.

Muž: Možná bych měl přijít jindy, (snaží se proklouznout skrze Julii. V ten moment odejde ze své ložnice Sherly, v novém oblečení:

pin/AazWDIa8Q9S8WU-AW1aJE3cRSkE2xplol6hGR3JBT-_QhK_VayjSmqk/) prohlédne si nově příchozího hosta.

Sherly: Omluvte ten nepořádek, dnes byla Julia Watson obzvlášť nepořádná. Drahá Julii budeme muset zapracovat na tvém stolování. (Julia se zatváří dotčeně ale nic neřekne). Vy pane by, jste se měl nechat ošetřit, jestli příští rok máte se svým ragbyovým týmem jet do Francie.

Muž: No právě proto jsem také chtěl navštívit doktorku Stamford. Ovšem její ordinace byla prázdná a na dveřích byl lístek s touhle adresou. (Julia si sedne a také Muž si sedne na stoličku. Julia prozkoumá jeho ruku. Potom vytáhne obvaz a zpevňovací obvaz obmotá ruku a dá jí ještě do šátku.)

Julia: Tak, týden nechte ruku v klidu potom si jí mažte touhle bylinkovou mastí. (Julia podá muži malou krabičku s mastí, muž s úsměvem poděkuje, zaplatí a odchází)

3.

Julia: (přechází po svém pokoji) Nevím, jak to Sherly dělá. Ovšem chtěla bych to zjistit, neboť tyhle schopnosti byly úžasné. Možná že Sherly ovládá magii (Julia se otočí na Languse, Ten se na ní dívá s tupým výrazem a podrbe se za uchem). Já vím nerozumíš mi. (Julia se zvedne, je čas konfrontovat Sherly. Když však Julia přijde do obývacího pokoje, Sherly leží na pohovce, je ve svém červeném županu, a dívá se do prázdna.

Julia: Jak to děláš? Tu věc, že se na někoho podíváš a už víš co je zač.

Sherly: (Nic neříká a jen civí na Julii)

Julia: Hej vím že jsi mě slyšela, a abys věděla, ten včerejšek byla i tvoje vina, víš člověk si aspoň po sobě uklidí, co natropil. Jenže uklízela si včera?

Sherly: (Pořád civí)

Julia: Ne! Vše jsem uklízela sama! (Julia očekávala nějakou reakci, ovšem žádná od Sherly nepřišla. Sherly se jen schoulila do klubka a otočila se na zeď. (Julii vrtá hlavou co to se Sherly je proč je taková smutná a vůbec nekomunikuje, ovšem Julia pochopila že v tenhle moment ze Sherly nic nedostane.

Konec části


	4. Zahada v ulici Nad Říční

1\. Julia sedí na svém křesle a pozoruje Sherly jenž pořád leží na divanu a nezaujatě hledí do zdi. Takhle proběhne několik scén (scéna Julia jí toust, Sherly v té samé poloze; 2 – Julia rovnající své lékařské věci, Sherly v té samé pozici) Julia prochází svou lékařskou knihovnu vytáhne proto svou knížku psychologie. Před Julii přilítne Verne).

Julia má tyhle šaty: pin/268527196507469823/

Julia: Tvoje panička trpí občasným, smutkem že? (Verne jen pokývne svou hmyzí hlavou) Tak to musíme vymyslet něco, co jí rozveselí. (Julia rychlostí blesku zmizí ve svém pokoji prohledává své věci, než najde malý kufřík a vytáhne z něho maňáska který vypadá jako hnědý medvěd, dále vytáhne dlouhé punčochy a pudrem a stíny je ozdobí. Julia se i s věcmi vrátí do pokoje a nastaví, svou židli tak aby se za ní mohla schovat, nasadí si maňáska a začíná hrát divadlo) Drazí přítomní, já zvu se Maťa a přišel jsem vám povědět o tom co se mi přihodilo. (Sherly, se přestane dívat do zdi a začne pozorovat maňáska, ovšem její živost se jí nevrací) Já a mí dva bratři Honzl a Kubaj jsme se procházeli po lese, jen tak. Honzl však ve křoví něco našel (objeví se druhý maňásek, Sherly zpozorní) Můj drahý bráško neuvěříš, co se tady nacházelo v porostu, byly to normálně lidské hodinky (maňásek ve své puse nese hodinky), to by mě zajímalo drahý Maťo, komu ty hodinky patřily? (Sherly vypadá že jí tento dotaz zaujal, začíná si hodinky prohlížet ovšem, než stačí něco říct ozve se zaklepání a do místnosti vstoupí vysoký muž ve středních letech s hnědými vlasy a hnědým mrožím knírem).

Muž: Vidím, že máte zábavu.

Julia: (vstane z rukou si sundá maňásky a představí se) Já jsem Doktorka Julia Watson, těší mě.

Muž: Těší mě slečno Watson od svého kolegy se mi doneslo, že má tady Sherly spolubydlící ovšem nikdy bych nečekal, někoho tak pěkného. (Julia se začervená nad lichotkou) Já jsem...(nedořekne)

Sherly: (vystartuje z pohovky jako namydlený blesk a když je u muže s nadějí v očích se ho zeptá) Inspektore Lestrade jak se vede Vaší ženě?

Lestrade: Je již zdravá děkuji (otráveně). Mám pro Vás případ slečno Holmes.

Sherly: Konečně doufám že je to něco výjimečného?

Lestrade: Myslím, že mám něco, co by Vás mohlo zajímat, v ulici Nad Říční jsme nalezly muže v opuštěném bytě. (Lestrade se usměje a smekne svůj klobouk na rozloučenou. Sherly vběhne do své ložnice a převléká se do černých kalhot a černého krátkého saka a bílé košile, vyjde z domu a vleze si do drožky.) Sherly Má daný účes, vlasy počesané dozadu do culíku ten, ke konci a skoro u začátku zavázaný zelenou stužkou, která je zavázaná do malé mašličky, po stranách hlavy zůstávají volné pramínky vlasu zakroucené jako spirála.

Julia: Kam jedeme? (Sherly se trochu lekne, nečekala že jí Julia bude následovat)

Sherly: Vy nikam, jsem zvyklá své případy řešit sama. (snaží se jí vytlačit z drožky)

Julia: Co když budete potřebovat pomoc? (Julii se zachytí orám dveří vozu a vzdoruje tlaku od Sherly)

Sherly: Tu nepotřebuji!

Julia: (je vystrčená z drožky, rozplácne se na chodníku, pomalu vstane a pak už jen pozoruje jak Sherly, společně s vozem odjíždí pryč.)

Julia: Každý občas potřebuje pomoct (Julia uvidí v dáli zaparkovanou drožku, která se rozjíždí stejným směrem jako Sherly. Julia zastaví kočího a nechá se odvést. Není se, proto čemu divit, když dorazí Sherly do ulice Nad říční a jakmile vystoupí z vozu, ihned vrazí do Julii, která se tam mezitím dopravila.)

Sherly: Jak...? (naštvané povzdechnutí) ty si nedáš pokoj co?

Julia: Přijela jsem drožkou, chci ti jen pomoct každému se hodí posudek doktora.

Sherly: Já mněla vždycky zprávy z policejní nemocnice.

Julia: Ty ale trvá aspoň tři dny vypracovat, já ti však dám zprávu hned a bez zbytečného papírování.

Sherly: (rezignovaně) Dobrá můžete mi pomáhat při vyřešení tohohle případu.

(Julia se rozzáří. Nadšeně doprovází Sherly k domu, který má šedou omítku má zapečetěná okna a vypadá to, že je nějakou dobu opuštěný. Sherly si prohlíží stopy kol.)

Julia: Jak to děláš

Sherly: Pšt!

Julia: No tak Sherly. Jak to děláš je to magie?

Sherly: (zarazí se otočí se na Julii) Magie není skutečná. To, co umím je jen díky mé technice, kterou jsem si vypracovala. Podle určitých faktorů se o lidech dozvím různé informace.

Julia: Jak si poznala že jsem byla v Afganistánu?

Sherly: (si Julii otočí k sobě, aby na ní lepe viděla a spouští své vysvětlování) Je toho spoustu, co ti mohu říct. Jsi vystudovaná doktorka, nedávno ses vrátila z armády, kde jsi pracovala jako sestra. Máš strašně ráda zvířata nejvíce však psy. Ovšem snažíš se najít práci což se ti nedaří, z neustálé nudy se proto snažíš psát, anebo mě pozorovat a psát si o mně poznámky. (Julia se začervená studem). Máš hodně ráda děti víš, jak s nimi zacházet, proto se pokoušíš získat titul dětského lékaře, taktéž se zajímáš o psychologii, takže spíše dětský psycholog a doktor v jednom. Ráda utrácíš za módu což je tvůj největší zlozvyk, teda kromě tvé důvěřivosti.

Julia: (s otevřenou pusou civí na Sherly) Za prve, já nejsem důvěřivá. (Sherly protočí oči) Ale i tak jak...

Sherly: (záběry na detaily) Stenfort se zmínila o své známé doktorce. Když jsi přišla do nemocnice pochopila jsem, že to musíš být ty. Tvůj účes v této době moc žen nenosí vlasy ustřižené takhle nakrátko většinou je mají dlouhé jako já ne-li, delší což mi napovědělo že jsi nějakou dobu byla někde kde je horko a kde sis musela permanentně stříhat vlasy. Opálení byla další věc, která hrála do karet cizině ovšem nebyla si tam na dovolené! Proč tedy? Jediná odpověď je že jsi tam byla pracovně. Po celou dobu, co jsem s tebou mluvila jsi udržovala vzpřímený postoj, a už jsi nepotřebovala židli na sezení, takže ses ze svého zranění vyléčila fyzicky ovšem jak na tom seš psychicky? Co se té práce týče hodně jsi sbírala noviny a zakroužkovala červenou propiskou inzeráty ohledně lékařské sestry. Ovšem některé z těchto inzerátu již byly zaškrtnuté, nemůžeš si najít práci. Oblíbenost zvířat máš psa, ovšem v nedávné době jsi mněla u sebe kočku, zbytky jejích chlupů máš stále na rameni. Tvé studium mé osoby se nacházel o v našem krbu díku tomu, že úplně neshořelo jsem dokázala přečíst text. To že máš ráda děti mi napovídá tvůj maňáskový kufřík, máš ho abys dítě uklidnila před operačním zákrokem, nebo ho rozveselila. Nakonec tvůj přístup, byla si mi ochotná pomoct s experimentem, což je na jednu laskavé a na druhou stranu velice důvěřivé gesto, taky jsi byla ochotná sdílet byt s někým koho vůbec neznáš. A nakonec šaty, po tom, co jsme se rozpovídali o módě jsi šla do obchodu a koupila si šaty, které jsi mi tak horoucně nabízela. Plus ještě asi tak dvě nebo tři sukně.

Julia: No, když mi to všechno říkáš tak to zní velmi prostě a snadně. Jen jeden detail máš špatně.

Sherly: (naštvaná sama na sebe) Vždy jsou to detaily!

Julia: Ty šaty jsem koupila pro tebe jako přátelské gesto.

Sherly: (se úplně zarazí, vypadá jako by do ní uhodil blesk) Nikdo mi nekupoval oblečení jako dárek.

Julia: No vše je jednou poprvé ne? (Julia se přátelsky usměje, Sherly se otočí zpátky směrem k budově a vstupují obě dovnitř)

2\. Uvnitř budovy stojí už inspektor Lestrade a u protější zdi stojí muž asi tak 60 let trochu menší postavy s krátkými černými vlasy a kulatýma brýlema. Sherly vstupuje do budovy prohlíží si celý pokoj klekne si a prstem přejede podlahu zjistí, že je pokrytá prachem. Do pokoje pronikají malé pramínky světla ze zabedněného okna. Opodál leží tělo, které je překryté plachtou. Sherly se přiblíží k plachtě. Julia v ten moment taktéž vejde do pokoje.

Sherly: Lestrade, opět váš příjezd způsobil zničení většiny důkazů.

Lestrade: Omlouvám se, dám na to pozor.

Vstane muž od zdi je to Inspektor Gregson.

Gregson: Jak vidím zase jste povolal naší známou slečnu Holmes.

Sherly: Detektive Inspektore Tobiasi Gregsone, Lestrade měl aspoň tolik chytrosti že mně zavolal včas vy byste už dávno mněl za katrem nějakého místního zahradníka.

Lestrade: (Potutelně se na Gregsona usměje)

Sherly: Tak teda doktorko, co mi můžete říct o tomhle nešťastníkovi.

Julia přistoupí k plachtě a odhrne ji, je vidět jen reakce Julii a Sherly. Julia si prohlíží tělo.

Julia: Smrt nastala přibližně kolem půlnoci, příčina smrti nejspíše otrava ale čím to opravdu nemůžu určit.

Sherly: Lestrade našli jste u něj něco?

Lestrade: Jen tady tenhle prstýnek (na malém kostku látky ukáže zlatý prstýnek.

Sherly: Ten prstýnek je ženský, rozhodně nepatřil tomuhle muži. Jak bylo nalezeno tělo.

Lestrade: Jeden z mých mužů, který mněl pochůzku si všimnul světla v okně, zdálo se mu to divné tak to šel prošetřit, a našel tohoto muže mrtvého.

Sherly: (všimne si na zdi tuží napsané jméno Ráchel) Byly u něho nelezeny nějaké tuhy.

Lestrade: Jen inkoustové pero s širokou hlavicí.

Sherly: Pozůstalí toto jméno několikrát obtáhnul, aby bylo vidět, ale zároveň nepřitáhnul pozornost. Tím pádem nám chtěl něco vzkázat ale co?

Gregson: Možná jméno svého vraha Rachel?

Sherly: (si obkreslí nápis a má se k odchodu) To těžko. Lestrade a Gregsone hledáte postaršího muže který je dostatečně vysoký a který... (Julia si všimne že je něco v krbu sehne se a z popela vymete malý klíček a skleněnou ampulku která před tím musela něco obsahovat)

Julia: Možná tohle tu nechal vrah? (Sherly si vezme ampuli prohlídne jí naproti světlu oddělá víčko a čichne si k ní. Potom vezme malý klíček několikrát ho protočí mezi prsty) Víte, kdo to byl?

Lestrade: Ne nemněl u sebe žádné doklady jediné, co jsme u něho našly byl jeho klobouk, kapesník již zmíněné inkoustové pero.

Sherly se vrací k tělu a jde vidět, že něco hledá pod plachtou a v saku neznámého. Zvedne se a jde k hlavnímu vchodu)

Sherly: Podezřelý se sem musel dostat s drožkou, bohužel nedokážu říct jakého typu. Každopádně mně informujte, jestli někdo nahlásí tohoto muže jako nezvěstného a taky o jakýchkoliv změnách.

Lestrade: Samozřejmě dobrý zbytek dne.

Gregson: Dobrý zbytek dne (ironicky)

Lestrade: Gregsne!

Gregson: No jo nechápu, proč tuhle tu potrhlici vůbec zvete!

Julia následuje Sherly a společně s ní nastupuje do drožky.

Julia: Takže co teď?

Sherly: Musíme udělat analýzu obsahu této ampulky a musím zjistit co je Ambroz Klub.

Julia: Proč Ambroz Klub?

Sherly:(vytáhne z kapsy útržek z novin kde velkým písmenem stál nápis Nový Ambroz Klub) Neboť s ním mněl náš nebožtík cosi do činění!

Konec části

* * *

Děkuji za čtení Šaty si bohužel musíte googlovat nebo se na ně můžete podívat na verzi /works/18010547/chapters/42551354

hlavně jsem ráda za vaši trpělivost.


End file.
